


The Good Side

by bunnyoung



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoung/pseuds/bunnyoung
Summary: yeji and chaeryeong have broken up 4 months ago. one afternoon, yeji receives a letter from chaeryeong telling her all the things the younger wanted to say since they broke up.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin, Hwang Yeji/Lee Chaeryeong
Kudos: 19





	The Good Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> I already posted the story up on my twitter account and this is just me posting it here too ^^
> 
> this is based on Troye Sivan's Good Side
> 
> CHARACTER NOTES:  
> \- yeji and lia are flatmates   
> \- ryujin is a surgeon   
> \- lia, chaeryeong and yuna are siblings  
> \- chaeryeong's family (like the whole clan) knows ryujin and yeji and accepts them as one of them

_ “Yeji!! I’m home!” _ Lia shouts, letting Yeji know that she has arrived in their apartment.  Yeji comes out of her room, rubbing her eyes as if she just woke up. 

_ “Hey… How was the wedding?”  _ Yeji greets her as she sits down, and turns on the TV.

Lia sits down beside her, handing her a can of beer. “ _ Mom was so beautiful, good thing I forced her to take that gown instead of the design she wanted. Dad started crying as soon as he saw her. It’s so funny because it looked like they were having their first wedding ceremony when it’s their 25th anniversary. We were cringing so much when they were acting so lovey dovey.”  _

Yeji laughs lightly, picturing Lia’s parents' behavior the way she described it. 

“ _ Did Ryujin make it to the ceremony? Didn’t she have a last minute surgery last night?”  _ Yeji asks her. 

“ _ Yup, she didn’t even get to sleep properly. She went straight to the venue from the hospital. She was looking for you, by the way. Actually, everyone was looking for you.”  _ Lia gives her a sad smile.

“ _ Even… Chaeryeong?”  _ Yeji hesitantly asks. 

“ _ Yeah… Hey… I told you… It was okay for her that you will attend the wedding. She was even the one who insisted that you be in one table with us. She told me she was expecting to see you.”  _ Lia hugs Yeji. She knows how her best friend must be feeling right now. 

They stay silent while watching the TV. 

_ “I’m hungry… Can you cook for me?”  _ Yeji asks Lia with puppy eyes. 

“ _ I brought some food from the party though… Mom made me bring home the leftover food from the party for you, and she knows how you would’ve loved the menu.”  _ Lia informs her. 

“ _ Really?”  _ Yeji’s puppy eyes intensify, making Lia laugh out loud. 

_ “Yes. Stay here, I’ll just heat it up.”  _ Lia stands up and heads over to the kitchen.

Yeji stays seated on the sofa, hugging a pillow. She tries to continue watching the TV but she can't concentrate on understanding the show. She feels so gloomy, but nothing is new. She has been feeling like this everyday for the past 4 months. She looks at the pictures hanging on the wall. They are pictures of her and Lia during their college graduation, Lia and Ryujin during the day they had their first date, and an empty spot, where it looked like another frame used to be hung up. She perfectly knows what photo was up there before. It's her photo with Chaeryeong during the younger’s first gig.  She stares at it for a long time. She feels like she's about to cry. Yeji tries to stop her tears because she knows Lia would get worried again.

_ “Yeji!! The food is ready.”  _ Lia calls her to eat. 

Yeji sighs.  _ Ill just eat, maybe it will make me feel better. _ She makes her way to the dining room to eat.

  
  


Yeji finishes eating while Lia just watches her eat every single bit of the food. She is looking at her fondly as she devours the remaining food. 

_ “You must’ve been hungry, huh? You ate everything!”  _ Lia teases her. Yeji just glares but then nods while smiling. 

Yeji takes her one last bite as she finishes her meal. Together, they clean up the table but Yeji insists that she washes the dishes. Lia proceeds to fix her things in her room, and takes a shower.  As Yeji finishes cleaning up the kitchen and the dining area, Lia comes out with an envelope in her hand. Yeji sees it and wonders what it is for.

_ “Chaeryeong asked me to give you this.”  _ Lia places the letter on top of the table and returns to her room. 

Yeji just looks at the letter, having an internal battle within herself if she will open it now or later. She goes inside of her room for privacy, just staring at the envelope. 

The thing is, it may have been 4 months since she and Chaeryeong broke up, but it has been only 2 months since they last talked to each other. Their break-up is the most painful thing she's ever gone through. It isn’t because they hurt each other physically nor said hurtful things. It's because they both knew the unavoidable reality they were trying to see as a nightmare that they eventually would wake up from. They wanted to stay as friends but Yeji knows she would not be able to handle it.  She wonders what Chaeryeong has been wanting to tell her for the past 2 months ever since cutting off everything between them that she felt the need to write a letter. Her curiosity gets a hold of her so she finally opens the letter. 

_ Hi.  _

_ I don't know if you will open this as soon as Unnie gives it to you…. But I hope you do…  If you’re reading this then you didn't go to the wedding, huh? My hunch is probably right. That’s how well I know you, Hwang Yeji.  I don't know how I will start this letter. I know you loved receiving these from me, but this time I hope you still would want to read it despite…. Things having changed.  I want to say thank you. I know I have said this a lot before, numerous times when you would cheer me up whenever you would accompany me on my way to my vocal training or whenever you would watch me practice for my auditions. Thank you for being the supportive person that you are not only to me when we started dating, but ever since you also became my friend.  Thank you for being there when I needed you most especially when mom and dad almost broke up and Lia Unnie and Yuna were the ones affected the most, so I couldn't seek comfort from them. You were my safe place, and will always be.  Thank you for always agreeing to my ridiculous requests. Like waking up at 4 am, driving to the pier so I can watch the sun rise even though you only had 2 hours of sleep.  There are many things I was thankful for but on top of everything, I was thankful that you came into my life, Hwang Yeji. That you were my best friend, my solace, the love of my life.  It has been 2 months since we stopped talking…. I know this will sound awful of me but how I wish that you’re still beside me. I always wanted to call you when I found a new restaurant I knew you would’ve loved, or I got to record a song that I really like or really… about anything. Because that’s how much I missed you…. And still am missing you... 4 months ago, I know that you only agreed to break up with me because our fights were becoming more frequent and it was affecting me and my career. I want to say sorry… for being selfish that night… because I knew you still wanted to fight for it but I was getting tired… Why did you have to prioritize me before yourself? Even until the end of our relationship? I've been asking myself that question ever since that night. But, a few days ago, I finally understood why. It’s because that’s how much you loved me… I’m sorry, Yeji… I thought I loved you enough... but after realizing that, I guess I didn't. I want to show you the love that you deserve, but I can't… because I think I'm not the right person to do it.  I’m sorry that you had to see me be in love with another person that wasn't you. I’m sorry that you saw me be happy while you were in pain. I’m sorry that I was trying to keep you in my life but didn't realize I was already hurting you more than enough.  This is actually why I asked you to stop being friends with me. I was done seeing you suffer just to make me happy, Yeji. I’m sorry that I lied about the real reason. I want you to be happy Yeji, even without me in the picture. You deserve better things, and you deserve someone better than me.  If you’re mad at me, if you stopped caring, I totally understand. _

_ I hope someday, everything will be better for you, Yeji. I really do. _

_ Love,  _

_ Chaeryeong _

Yeji finishes reading the letter. She finally releases the tears that were threatening to fall. She just pours out her heart, all the emotions she has been trying to suppress. Lia enters her room and walks to her side silently. She hugs her friend as she lets the older cry more. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ^^
> 
> twitter: @SUH10VELIA


End file.
